Bartoks' New Life
by A Scribbler
Summary: After Rasputin has been killed Bartok goes to see his friend, Baba Yaga and asks for a new life, but he had no idea what would happen if his wish was granted. And when he meets someone who has the power to bring his evil master back, can he trust her?
1. Please Read!

_**Authors Note, please read!**_

**Hello people, this is just a little note that may help you to understand this story a little better along with a little list of things that I am aware of before people starts nit-picking at plot holes.**

**This story is set one year after the events of the film 'Anastasia' and also have continuing plots from the prequel 'Bartok the Magnificent', so look at those to help with a few story points.**

**I know that the film of 'Anastasia' is historically inaccurate, but many people have seen the film and that is why I'm going with that story instead of the real one. Not because I'm ignorant, but because it's easier to carry on from.**

**This is a Bartok based story and will feature him as a main character.**

**The first two chapters are a little slow, but the story will get better in time.**

**Rasputin will be showing up at some point.**

**The OC in this story will not be a 'Mary-Sue' and does serve a purpose to the plot or else why would she be here?**

**I'm done, I just have this as my lucky number, lol, so uh… yeah, read and review XD**

**So with that cleared up, I hope you enjoy the story and if you have any questions, comments or ideas, don't be afraid to send them to me by PM or review XD**

**-x-**


	2. 1, Wish Granted

Bartok sighed, looking around the empty, shadow draped room as he hung upside down from the beam across the ceiling. It was deadly quiet. He didn't like it when things were too quiet. It made him feel as though something was sneaking up behind him. He nervously, turned his head to check, but there was nothing there. He wrapped his wings around himself for comfort. It did nothing for him.

It had been like this for a while now. Ever since he had seen his master crumble into dust before him, it had been too quiet. Now, he was pleased that he was free, but he had grown too used to not being free that… freedom didn't sit right with him. He had been rejected from his colony long ago and couldn't go back, even if he did know where they were. If he dared leave the bell tower he was currently residing in, he would be recognised as the creature that assisted the evil Rasputin and dubbed a demon and let's face it, that wasn't good for anyone's image. So he was stuck.

He wanted to really be free. Not just from his master, he already had that. He wanted to be free from his past, be free to go back out on the road without fear or causing fear, be free do be him. Free to be what he is on the inside…

"That's it!" he cried, scaring himself in the process so that one foot came loose from its grip.

He swayed out of control for a moment, clinging on by one claw. He let go and caught himself in the air by flapping his snowy wings furiously.

He knew how he could get his wish. But first, he needed to make sure that he wasn't going to be recognised like the last times. Holding his snout, he flew into the shadows of one of the bells around him. By the time he had emerged, his thin layer of fur was now a dusty grey colour. He admired his work in the curved surface before directing himself out of the window. He knew what to do. But to do it, he needed to get to the Iron Forest…

Nothing had changed. It was still gloomy, scary and in honesty made him want to turn back around. The last time he had been here was with his old friend, a bear names Zozi. But where Zozi was, Bartok had no idea. But that had been a long time ago, years in fact. It had been long before he had even first come across his master, long before everything had gone wrong. He scowled at himself.

"Come on Bartok, snap out of it!" he cried, "Ya made one little mistake and trusted the wrong guy, no big deal, things are gonna be better now, you'll see! And stop talking to yourself, you sound a little crazy…"

He shook his head, biting his lips to make himself stop. It had been a nasty habit he'd gotten himself into as of late, talking to himself. But the again, who else was there to talk to? The darkness around him made him nervous, and he was unfortunately a nervous babbler, so things weren't in his favour at all. Was Baba Yaga even still living in these parts? He didn't even know, but he was about to find out at least. If anyone was going to help him, that witch could.

He flew by a steaming swamp and knew that he was getting closer. The dust camouflage that he had adopted had long since blown away in the windy flight, making his white figure an easy target. He gulped. Just ahead of him, lay a large animalistic skull. Its bare jaws were wide open, revealing a rickety house on the other side of its throat. Bartok summoned up his courage and flew towards it. However, just as he was about to fly inside, the jaws snapped shut with a threatening snarl. Bartok didn't have time to manoeuvre back and ended up snacking face first into the bones and teeth before him. Drowsy from the contact, he swayed and fell back into the hard stone.

"Well if it isn't your little _un_-success story." Purred a loud yet smooth voice from above him, "I don't remember saying you could enter…"

Bartok rubbed his head and looked up at the large skull which was now sneering down at him with its large, empty eye sockets. He remembered this guy alright, no one got into see the witch without getting past him first.

"Give it a rest would ya, I'm kind of in a hurry here!"

"Oh alright, but do you remember my little rule?" he asked, tilting its head.

Bartok furrowed his brow, "Seriously? Your still on the whole riddle thing? Oh boy, okay let's have it big fella."

He skull chuckled, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" the bat muttered, folding his arms in a huff.

"Okay… Two mice can have up to 16 young in one litter, and produce up for 3 litters a month, if I was to buy a mouse… how many mice would I have in 7 years time?"

Bartok, who had been scribbling a calculation on the stone at his feet, paused and looked up at the animated Halloween decoration and tilted his head.

"That's your question?" he laughed nervously, "Uh… Look big fella, I don't know who's been explaining the birds and the bees to ya but they messed up at some point there, you need two mice to start having kids so if ya only but one, one is all you're gonna get."

The skull retched and coughed up a golden object that Bartok only just managed to avoid. He gingerly picked it up and to his joy saw that it was a key. He smiled up at the skull to see it open its jaws wide, allowing a pathway through to the house. The little bat gripped the key in its teeth and flew across the barren land around him and up to the front door of the witches house. He shoved the key into the lock and used his body to turn it, allowing the door to swing open. Inside, all was silent. He sighed.

"Perfect, just perfect, you leave one creepy quiet place to get away from it and what do ya find? Another creepy quiet place, well that's life for ya!" he moaned aloud.

Tired of hearing his own voice filling the empty room and not having anyone to reply, he flew up onto the table and sat down, making himself comfortable. He wasn't a big fan of this house, as much as he liked the witch who lived there. All long the shelves there were pickled lizards and animals that he could seem to name. Jars of potion equipment such as '_rat tails_' and '_dog ears_' were dotted hear and there. Wow, he thought to himself, note to self never let her cook for you!

Suddenly, there was a harsh gust of wind, almost dragging him off of the table as the front door burst open. A well rounded woman with long hair pulled into two strands, a rather long nose and sharp teeth filled the doorway. She crept into the house, eyes darting here and there. Bartok gulped, he'd forgotten how scary she could be.

"Who's in my house?" she snarled, edging closer.

Bartok decided that it was best to show himself sooner rather than later, knowing her temper things would only get worse for him if he didn't. He stepped out and waved at her from the table.

"Hey now, before you start the big musical number, I'm right here! Long time no see, huh?" he smiled, anxiously.

The witch glared down at him, taking him in and putting her memory back together. She smirked and folded her arms at the timid little creature before her.

"So, finally come for a visit have you?"

"Well, I would have come sooner but -"

"I know exactly what that 'but' was and I understand. You should have known better than to get involved with a man like Rasputin. So tell me, what is it you want from old Baba Yaga."

He looked up at her questioningly, "Wait, how did you know I wanted something?"

"Isn't that the reason why you're here?" she asked, arching her brow knowingly.

"Well, yeah but -"

"Then by all means, say it before I lose by temper!" she sneered.

"Okay okay, sheesh, calm it down there!" he cleared his throat, "I want a new life, everyone hates me here and I can't go anywhere without being reminded of the one little mistake I made! Please, a new place, a new life where no one knows me, I hear the Hawaii Islands are nice this time of year…"

"Enough!" she snapped, "So, say I grant this wish of yours, what will you give me in return?"

He thought for a moment, "Uh… What is it you need?"

"Uh-uh, none of that, what are you willing to trade?"

He puzzled for a moment. He should have known that there was going to be a catch somewhere. He remembered the first time he'd met her. She had made him go on three almost impossible tasks to collect objects… True it had turned out that all of the objects had been intended to help him but that wasn't the point. Now she was asking for something that he didn't know what to give. With her, these things she asked for were riddles in themselves. He just needed to figure out how to solve it. But it wasn't long before he gave up. He was desperate and wanted out.

"Anything. I'll give you anything." He said finally.

She smirked, "That's more like it… How about, your time?"

"Uh… excuse me? You mind repeating that last part there?"

"Time." She repeated, "I'll send you to a new place where you can start over, but in return, you must give up this time period."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"New place, new life… new time." She explained, "You will no longer be able to return to this time if I send you to a new one."

"Time travel?" he scoffed, "Is that what your saying? I get a new life in a while to place to start over and the only catch is that it involved a little time travel? Well, that's hardly a catch, I mean, it'll be different but that's what I'm after, if anything you're just helping me more an-"

"Do we have a deal?" she interrupted, getting irritated with his constant babbling.

"Yeah, absolutely, we have a deal!" he cried, beaming.

She grinned wryly, "Perfect…"

She started murmuring strange words that Bartok couldn't make out under her breath, lifting her arms dramatically into the air. An icy wind scooped him up and sent him spiralling in circles around her. He exclaimed in shock as his motion sickness started to kick in. He was starting to feel nervous and excited. Finally, a place where no one knew him and in a new time. It didn't seem possible, but he'd seen enough over the past few years to know that the impossible isn't always impossible. And so what if there was a little time travel involved, sure it was a new one even for him, but it would be welcomed. If he went back in time, then he'd be apart of history, if he went forward, then things were pretty much going to stay the same so not too bad…

"Oh and one more thing," Baba Yaga smirked, her beady eyes following him as he span around the room, "where you're going… is where you'll face your biggest challenge…"

He jolted, trying to focus on her as she faded out of sight, or was that him who was fading. He could tell.

"That wasn't part of the deal! No challenges, easy life remember?" he cried.

His voice getting weaker by the second. He was sure that he could hear her cackling as he span wildly out of control. Curse that witch! She tricked him! Bartok could feel his heart hammering in his tiny chest, just begging to burst out. He couldn't stop spiralling as a bright light starting to grow, blinding him. Panic started to set in. Where was he going? _When_ was he going? What challenge was she talking about and what had she to gain from this? Or was it all for her own entertainment? The little bat cried out for help as he violently came to a stop, smacking face first into something solid. He peeked open hi wide, pink eyes and looked around. Tall buildings surrounded him and loud growing things that looked like motor cars, but in all shades of colour and moving much faster zoomed by. He cowered in his landing place and looked around him.

"Oh boy… Bartok, you ain't in 1927 anymore…"


	3. 2, A Year Later, or The Girl

Demi felt her skin crawl as the sight before her unfolded. People screamed and covered their faces in fear, but it was no use, the blood still spurted and the cries got louder. The little winged demons with wings like leather and eyes like fired rubies dived, gorging on the scattering meal beneath them. Bile started to rise at the back of her throat. Why had she come here? She knew that there was no good that would possibly come from this.

This had to end, right now. Secretively, she lifted her palm upwards towards the chaos, her forget-me-not blue eyes narrowing in extreme focus. Stop this, she thought, stop this now! Hot energy pulsed through her skin, making her heart thump harder than it was before. There was a rush of adrenaline as the energy burst from her trembling palm. A flash of burning light was followed by the smell of smoke and a sound that resembled nails dragging on a chalkboard. Everything was silent…

People in the seats behind Demi groaned and complained, a few throwing their snacks and popcorn at the smoking movie screen. Attendants gathered at the door giving some lame excuse for 'technical difficulties' and that refunds would be given. They also said the words that Demi was desperate to hear: they had to leave.

"What a waste of money! Just when we were coming to the good part too!" Demi heard her friend, Jazz, complain.

Demi shook her head, "Good part? What good part? That was vile!"

"It's meant to be!" Jazz sighed, "You can't go and see a horror film and not expect a little gore and guts every once in a while."

"And that's fine, but that wasn't once in a while, that was the entire movie!"

As they walked out of the movie theatre, they passed the poster for the 18 rated movie they had just been watching. _Winged Fangs 3_. It showed a screaming woman and child as a large, red-eyed bat as dark as the sky above it swooping down on them, blood covered fangs bared. Demi shuddered.

"Why do you even go and see a film about bats if they creep you out so much?" Jazz asked, rolling her eyes, "You've seen the first two."

"Because you dragged me to the first two, and then dragged me to this one!" Demi explained, playfully punching her friend on the shoulder.

"But it's such a great series!"

No, it wasn't. Demi couldn't understand how people thought it logical that a swarm of vampire bats would suddenly turn carnivorous and start attacking people for no given reason other than to just do it. It was unrealistic and such a cliché idea that it was hard to believe that people still paid to go and see it. But she had to admit, bats were creepy and maybe that's why their so overused in these kinds of films.

"…and that part when the guy had that one bat dive right down his throat!"

Demi had had enough of this. She stepped forward as so intercept her friend, looking right into her eyes, concentrating hard. The familiar pulse of energy started to flow through her, leaving through her eyes and seeping into Jazz's.

"Lets change the subject." Demi commanded, pausing for a moment before stepping back to the side as if nothing had happened.

Jazz blinked rapidly, as if trying to dislodge something irritating, "What was I saying? Oh yeah, I noticed that the guy selling popcorn was checking you out again…"

Demi smiled and nodded, trying to carry on talking for the sake of it. She felt a pang of guilt as she watched her friend babble on about something that she was not even aware wasn't part of the conversation previously. Demi wasn't sure how she was able to do these things, like make people do what she wanted and blow fuses in movie theatres, but she could. And so much more. Not always on purpose… So much she couldn't control… So much she regretted…

"Hello?" Jazz giggled, tapping Demi on the head playfully.

She flinched, "Huh? Sorry…"

"You looked miles away, I was saying, how are you getting home?"

"Oh, uh…"

"Come on Miss. Unorganised, I'll ask my dad to drop you home."

Demi smiled gratefully and followed Jazz around to the main road. She would have walked, it wasn't too far, maybe a fifteen minute journey at the least? But darkness was closing in and all she could think about was those beady eyes from the screen. Sure, she could banish them from her fight with a flick of her wrist, but they had been etched into her mind, making her skin crawl. She looked down at her mobile phone and sighed in disappointment. No texts, no missed calls, nothing. So her parents still weren't home then. Big shock there. Not.

The house was dark and empty by the time she arrived home. She flicked on the lights and called out into the silence. No answer. A post-it note was attached to the mirror that hung just by the front door. Instantly, she recognised her mothers looped penmanship. Her heart sank as she read the note.

_Hey Hun, me and dad are going to a house warming party on the other side of town and you know what he's like with his drink, so we're staying the night there. Take care of the house and ring if you need anything. Love you lots xxx_

Demi clenched her hand into a fist, her nails tearing at the paper. There was an orange glow peeking from between her fingers as the note crumbled and singed in an ember of her own creation. She tossed the ash into the bin closest to her and stormed up to her bedroom. Tears poured down her cheeks as she threw herself on the bed. The force of her limp body knocking over one of her net-ball trophies, she let it fall, what was the point? Was she really that much of disgrace, an abomination, that her own parents didn't want to see her?

In fact, it had actually been a month since she had seen her parents properly. They deliberately got up before her and left the house as she was getting ready, not coming back until after dark and then making some excuse to leave again. One or twice she'd bump into them watching TV or cooking, but they didn't speak to her. It was hardly a family, she thought as she buried her head in her pillow. That was why she'd put her powers to good use, going for sports like net-ball and such, to try and make them proud and happy. But no… She tried to convince herself that she should be used to this, after all, as soon as she had been old enough for them to get away with it, they had left her to fend for herself pretty much. But in the end, that's what made it worse, the fact that she _was_ used to it, and that just wasn't right.

She brushed her tears away and tried to calm down, this wasn't going to get her anywhere. There was nothing that she could do about it, so there was no point in fussing so much. She still had Jazz, and she'd been like a sister over the years. True, she didn't know what Demi was capable of, but that wasn't the point…

In times like this, Demi had a simple pass time that would probably lead to her being caught or in trouble, but she never really cared. If anyone saw her, she'd just alter their memory slightly. It was simple enough. She walked out onto the hallway and pulled down the ladder that took her into the attic. Dust was coated everywhere, apart from a single trail from where she had walked back and fore many a time. There was a skylight on the slanted ceiling of the attic that opened easily enough when pushed. She scrambled up onto the roof, breathing in the open air. She sat with her legs flat against the roof tiles and her back without support, perched on the frame of the window. Sometimes she like to see how far she could lean backwards without loosing balance, but her powers always kicked in, not making it a fair test.

A pile of stones lay waiting for her. Without touching them, she used her eyes to picture invisible hands lifting them one by one into the air. This was how she practiced. Right now, she was practicing her distance shots. She would make a stone hover before her eyes as she felt the heat burning inside of her, powering up the thrust, then as she released it, the stone would fly off into the night. Of course, she could never judge how far she was shooting because of the darkness, but she daren't do this in the day. She's embarrassed her family enough…

The largest stone of the lot hovered before her eyes, it was about the side of a large grape, smooth and round. This was going to be a hard hit, she thought as she summoned the tension to build behind the object. As the heat started to fog her mind, that was when she released it, letting out a grunt of effort as she herself was forced back slightly from the force. The stone flew off into the night, vanishing for a moment. Her mind was still locked on it though; she could feel herself guiding it in the air, directing it. All of a sudden, something in the sky directly above her caught her eye. For a moment, she forgot what she was doing and looked upwards to get a better look at it. The stone swerved in the air, following her accidental direction and aimed right towards the flying figure at full speed.

"Oh crap!" she gasped.

There was a muffled cry from above as contact was made. Demi felt her eyes widen in horror at what she had just done. Whatever the thing was, it was now falling fast heading right for her. The sports character in her reached out to catch it like she would a ball. However, she reached too far and fell backwards into the open skylight. The falling object was cupped safely in her hands, which instinctively curved into her as she tried to protect herself from the fall. She cried out on shock and pain as she landed heavily on her back, her head smacking against the wooden flooring. The air was knocked out of her and she was left gasping.

For what seemed like eternity, Demi chose not to move for fear of anything being broken. But she soon snapped out of it when she remembered the fallen figure that she had managed to save. Whatever it was, she could feel it moving in her hands. She gulped, it was _alive_! Preparing herself, she slowly opened her cupped ands and examined the creature. It looked at her nervously with large pink eyes, it's leathery wings wrapped around its little body which was covered in a snowy white peach fuzz coat. Panic set in as Demi tried to crawl away. It was a bat.

"Uh… hi there…" it mumbled, lifting a paw in an attempt of a greeting.

Demi couldn't help herself, she jumped to her feet, backing away until she hit the wall. The little bat looked up at her, holding out its hands in an attempt of peace but she couldn't help it. It was a bat. It was talking to her. It was a bat, that was talking to her… She couldn't hold it back.

She screamed.

Bartok searched for any signs of food or shelter below as he soared high through the air. This was hardly the life he'd been wishing for. When he wished for a new life, this isn't what he'd had in mind. Constantly hunting for scraps of food and sneaking into dark hovels in the dirt for comfort like some wild animal. He paused and looked down at his stature and chuckled to himself. Come on Bartok, you are an animal! Well, a mammal anyhow…

This was ridiculous. He'd been looking for a home for the past year, getting used to this new time and how tings were done. He'd been wrong for one thing, this was definitely different to what he was used to. Was this the challenge that the old witch had warned him about? If so, she was right, it was pretty darn challenging and he didn't like it! He wanted a nice warm place to live. Some good food to eat. He wanted to talk to someone that didn't snarl or growl at him in response to everything he said. But he sighed and shook himself mentally.

"Wake up and smell the time difference, Bartok!" he scolded himself, "This isn't gonna be easy, the answer isn't just gonna come flying out and hit ya! OW!"

Something hard came out of the darkness of the sky and hit him full force in the chest, knocking the air out of him. His arms instantly wrapped around his stomach as he doubled over in pain, but then his wings couldn't function properly. He started to plummet to the ground. He clenched his eyes such in fear, not able to save himself in time. However, he felt himself hand in something soft, darkness curving around him. There was a series of bumps and shakes from outside his prison and what sounded like a scream. He froze as everything fell silent.

What had just happened? Where was he and what was holding him like this? He tried to squirm free but what just made his prison tense around him. Slowly, the roof parted and found that he had been clasped in a pair of hands. He gulped and tuned slowly as a large pair of blue eyes stared at him. The owner of the eyes started to tense in panic and start to shuffle backwards.

"Uh… hi there…" he offered, but that just seemed to make things worse.

He tumbled to the ground as the human girl jumped to her feet and backed away in fear of him. He tried to make peaceful gestures but that didn't seem to be doing anything either. She opened her mouth and let out a shrill, terrified scream. Bartok clasped his hands over his large ears and started to back away himself. What on earth had he just fallen into?


	4. 3, Abnormal Adjustments

Bartok held out his hand in an act of peace, hoping to calm the wide-eyed human before him. She now stood with her back flat against the wall, her entire stature trembling as she looked down on him with… was that fear? A small sense of accomplishment sparked inside of him, he had never been feared like this before. But he quickly brushed it aside and braved a step forward.

"Sorry to drop in on ya like this, I know that this isn't what either of us had planed for the night." He attempted a nervous chuckle.

With every word he said, she seemed to panic more. Her mouth was gaping open and closed like a fish, whispers of rasping air escaped her like she was trying to scream, but her voice had given up on her.

"Ya don't look to good there, Miss…" he commented.

"You're a bat. You're talking. The bat is talking to me! I'm losing it or this is some sick joke! Bats don't talk. I don't talk to bats! What? What the…"

He watched her cautiously as she ranted, more to herself than him, "If I can just interrupt your epiphany there -"

"No shh!" she shushed, trying to push herself further away and pointing at him warningly, "No talking!"

"Okay if you don't wanna talk, that's fine with me. Clearly you're under some stress so if it's quiet you want, that I can do, you don't have to tell me twice. See, quiet, you won't hear no words coming from my mouth -"

"You're still talking." She whispered, swallowing hard.

She watched as he caught himself and mimicked pulling a zip shut over his lips. Her heart was hammering against her rib-cage. What the hell was this? Her knees buckled beneath her and she slowly sank to the floor, dust clustering in her hair and clothes. Images from the movie she had been watching earlier flashed through her mind. Although, this creatures eyes were large and a soft pink, not scarlet red and beady. Instead of that dark leathery body and wings that were designed to swoop down on the prey below, this one was snowy white in colour with a think layer of peach-fuzz fur covering it. As far as she could see in the gloom, he didn't have any fangs or claws, but she still couldn't help herself. Bats were just creepy and they were definitely not meant to talk!

She tried to compose herself as the little creature watched her curiously, clearly understanding the discomfort he was causing her.

"So… you're a bat?" she asked, forcing a calm tone.

Not sure if he was allowed to talk, Bartok just nodded.

"And, you can talk?" she watched him nod again before continuing, "How?"

Taking this as a sign to speak, he shrugged, "A bit on a long story to be totally honest with ya, Miss. Uh, I knew someone who had a lot of power and he taught me how. I'm afraid I can't go into much more detail than that."

In truth, he could go into more detail but just chose not to. It was in fact Rasputin who had taught him, or rather, used his powers to make him, talk. But he really didn't want to be reminded of him, and definitely didn't want the first person he'd been in contact with to find out that he used to work for an evil sorcerer like that…

"So you're aware that you talking… isn't normal?" she tried, arching an eyebrow.

He nodded, not sure if he should be insulted or not, but chose to brush it off for the sake of the girl.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her chestnut hair. Was this real? Maybe she had just hit her head a little too hard in the fall and for all she knew she was actually talking to a ball or a chair or something.

"Surely this isn't really happening?" she wondered aloud.

"Well, I think it is or else we're both losing it a little bit. And don't call me 'Surely'."

He threw out his arms in a 'ta-daa' stance at the joke. Demi had to laugh, that joke was so bad and he looked so ridiculous standing there like that. There was a slight twang in his accent that she couldn't seem to place that made his attempt at humour all the more amusing. She quickly brushed off her laugh and cleared her throat.

"So, say this is real and I am sitting here talking to a bat… what do I call you?"

"Oh sorry, Miss, I tend to babble and forget to say the right things at the right time such as a name when you first meet someone… Like now for instance, I'm doing it again." He coughed shaking himself, "Bartok. Name's Bartok."

"Bartok…" she tried out the name on her tongue, "Demi."

He smiled sheepishly, glad to be making some progress from silent screaming and panic. He took a few steps forward, holding out a paw in order for a hand-shake but froze as she stiffened again.

"Okay then, I'll just back peddle a little…" he muttered, resuming his previous position and for good measure climbed atop a fallen book to distance them further.

Demi tilted her head at the little creature. It was deliberately trying to please her by backing off. So it was smart as well as able to talk? She took a breath, maybe she was being a little harsh on him. After all it was her fault that he was there.

"Did, uh, did my stone hurt you?" she offered, her voice still a little shaky.

He cocked an eyebrow, "You threw that thing? Wow, I tell ya what, wow! You got one heck of an arm on ya!"

She reddened and brought her knees up to her chin, "Actually, I didn't physically throw it."

As an answer to his questioning look, she narrowed her yes on the book that he was standing on and directed the heated energy towards it. The book hovered a few feet into the air, making Bartok exclaim in surprise. She directed the book to float over to her so that she and the bat were at eye-level. Her skin shuddered, but she composed herself, she had control now. If he tried anything, that book would go flying with him still on it. She was ready.

Bartok looked up at the girl in shock, "So a bat says one little thing and it's a big panic, yet you can make things fly and that's normal?"

"It's what's normal to me," she explained, "talking animals aren't…"

Bartok didn't let slip that this kind of magic, as well as talking, were both normal to him. Or had been for the former.

"And, this being a strange turn of the tables, how can you do this?" Please don't tell me she's sold her soul for a revenge plot? Bartok silently prayed.

She shrugged, "I've always been able to, I really don't know how…"

He had to admit, he was thankful. So she was a witch maybe, like Baba Yaga perhaps? He could cope with that. The book was unsteady beneath his feet. Fearing he would fall and frankly having enough of falling for one day, hoped up and landed gently on her knee. Demi tensed, but didn't make any attempt to brush him away despite all of her senses telling her to jump and run. Bartok sensed her discomfort and sighed, looking up into her eyes with a cheeky grin.

"I ain't gonna bite ya, okay?"

Right on cue, a low rumble sounded from his small stomach. He bit his lip and chuckled anxiously. Demi noticed that just above his stomach, on the side of his chest was a little dark splodge. It was blue-black in colour and looked like it was still throbbing. A wave of guilt came over her as she realised it was a fresh bruise from here she had hit him with the stone. It looked painful and despite her horror and slight disgust for the creature, she felt as through she had to do something.

"Do you, uh, want something to eat?" she offered, "What do you eat?" she asked with a little hint of anxiousness.

His eyes brightened hopefully, "You don't happen to have any fruit by chance?"

She couldn't suppress the sigh of relief that followed that question. The book flopped to the floor as she nodded. Bartok smiled and flapped his wings, rising into the air to let her get to her feet. As soon as she was up, she noticed him wincing in pain. He groaned and slowly lowered himself back to the floor, clutching his side over the bruise. Demi rolled her eyes. Really, she thought, you're going to make me feel even worse than I already do?

"Are you… okay?" she asked, crouching down to get a better look at him.

He smiled as he cringed through his pain, giving her a thumbs up, "Don't mind me, I'm fine, I've been through worse than this, trust me. You carry on I'll make my way down in some shape or form I -"

"Bartok, is it?" she interrupted, not believing she was asking him this, "Do you want a hand?"

He smirked, somewhat embarrassed as she shakily lay her hand flat next to him. He could see in her eyes that she still wasn't sure of him, and could possibly still fear him a little. But if she was willing to make the effort, then why shouldn't he? He slowly stepped onto her palm and sat down, giving her every possible sign that he was not going to hurt her. Demi chewed the inside of her cheek nervously as the little creature got comfortable before she gently lifted him up. She had to place her second hand beneath her first to stop herself from shaking. Goosebumps formed up both of her arms.

As she carried him down the attic steps and down again towards the kitchen, she was surprised as to the way he felt. Normally, when she pictured bats, she imagines dry, peeling scales that scratched against her skin and sharp talons that ripped her skin. Leathery bodies that felt slick and gruesome and razor-like teeth. However, this little guy was… soft. His little pink paws held to claws and seemed very gently, smooth even. He was like a little ball of fuzz when she really thought about it. But she still couldn't bring herself to relax.

Bartok chose to stay perfectly still. He'd learnt from experience that if a human gets angry or panics they tend to take little notice of what they're holding on to. And he didn't fancy being on the wrong end of that… again. His foot brushed against something solid and no noticed the underside of a ring that Demi was wearing. It looked a little familiar, but he couldn't be sure until he saw the full thing. Not now, hr thought scolding himself, take baby steps, she's still got the jitters there.

She carefully placed him on the table top that sat in the middle of the kitchen and pulled out an apple from the fruit bowl by the oven. She took out a knife and carefully cut out a large slice. Demi noticed him eyeing it hungrily and chose that she didn't want to get between him and food. She put it on the edge of the table and gingerly nudged it towards him. He thanked her and quickly sunk his teeth into the juicy fruit, lapping at the juice and munching savagely.

"Still hungry?" she asked, attempting to break the awkward silence.

He nodded, "Still scared of me?"

She blushed and turned away to cut him another slice of the fruit, "Don't take it personally. Bats just kind of… creep me out. You can blame by friend for that for taking me to see a series of bat related horror films over the years."

"Ah well ya see, don't trust everything you watch on TV. Rots your brain ya know?" he said, digging into the meal.

She smiled, "So I've heard."

"If it makes ya feel better, don't think of me as a bat. How's about, a small and very strange looking person. Or… what was I called the other day? Oh yeah, a rat with wings! Now I don't know what I did to upset that guy but let me tell ya, not a friendly person in the morning!"

Demi giggled at his extravagant hand gestures during the story. However, one arm refused to lift beyond a certain point from pain. The bruise on his side looked like it was getting bigger. A pang of sympathy for the creature made her go to the freezer and pull out an ice-cube and wrap it in a sheet of kitchen roll. She placed the bundle next to him.

"That bruise looks pretty bad, that might… help." He muttered nervously.

He pressed the covered ice against his skin and laughed as the cold tickled him. He gasped for air and leant casually on the cube so that his pain was numbed. He smiled gratefully and carried on munching his fruit. Demi watched him not sure why she was mothering the creature so. Was it the guilt? Or the fascination? Perhaps it was the fact that he could talk that made him appear more human to her, thus making her more willing to tend to him. Either way, she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. He was still a bat, a winged creature that could be dangerous. But then again, he was till hurt and, no matter how outspoken, still as timid as she was being.

She nervously played with the ring around her finger. Bartok managed to get a good view of it. It was a ruby of some sorts set inside a golden fixture. Now it looked more familiar than ever, but he couldn't seem to place it. Demi caught him looking and took it off for him to examine.

"It was my grandmothers; apparently it's been in the family for years." She explained.

"It's a real beauty, I'll tell ya that." He admired, returning it back to her, "I swear I've seen it somewhere before… But then again that's probably just the old noggin playing tricks. It's been a while since I've spoken to anyone; actually, you're the first in about a year, Miss. Now I don't mean to brag but that's an achievement for me to be quiet, in case you didn't notice I'm a babbler so if I go on just say and I'll stop right there! No questions asked, Miss I -"

"I get the picture." She laughed, making him blush as he sheepishly took another bite of apple, "And it's Demi, are you always this formal where you're from?"

"Well, I'm not really from around here, at all." He added with emphasis, "But I kinda had to be formal with my master -" he clamped his hands over his mouth, "Ignore that, I didn't say anything? Did you hear me say something, I didn't!"

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about, you don't have to." She said, forcing her tone into a calming urge, "So you, uh, don't have anywhere to stay?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "You're asking me to stay? Even if I freak you out?"

"Well, it's not like you can get far with that." She nodded at the bruise, "I'm sure I can put my issues aside for one night. If you promise not to go all vampire bat-demon in the night." She smirked half-heartedly.

"You have my word, does this look like the face of a bat that would lie to you?" he smiled cheekily.

Demi rolled her eyes, "There's a paradox in that question, I'm sure there it…"

She turned around and focused on the blade that she had left behind her. Through her command, it rose into the air and slammed down roughly on the remainder of the apple, slicing it half. The two remaining quarters hovered over to her. She plucked on from the air and took a bite, and directed the second to Bartok. He eyed it nervously before taking it in his hands. He was too hungry to argue at that point.

"Show off." He muttered.

Demi found herself smiling as she gave him permission to clamber back onto her hand as she carried him back upstairs to her bedroom. He assured her that he would make his own sleeping place as she placed him on her desk. She went onto the bathroom to change into her night-clothes and climbed into bed, fatigue suddenly washing over her. She found that she was not as scared as she thought she was going to be with a little night creature residing in her room. Again, she put it down to the fact that he could talk, and thus made him more humanoid to her. She couldn't see him from her position among her sheets, but she could hear him getting comfortable.

She cleared her throat and mumbled, "Um, goodnight… Bartok."

"Huh? Oh, uh, goodnight Miss. I mean, Demi." He answered, chuckling nervously.

Bartok leant over the edge of the desk and gripped his feet into the woodwork, swinging himself down so that he was hanging upside down under the desk. His side was still in pain, butt he ice had helped a lot. He wrapped his wings around himself and closed his eyes, welcoming the full belly and warm room. He was pleased that she was loosening up a bit, he wasn't sure if he could have handled her having a panic attack every time he moved. But something was eating him. Why was that ring so familiar to him? And why did he feel like he knew this girl? He tried to push these thoughts away, but they remained with him until he finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**Authors Note:**_

**Hey readers! I know that this chapter was a little long but I tried to fit as much stuff in as I could so people wouldn't get board before the real adventure happens. Sorry this story isn't that good so far but hopefully it will get better. Any ideas on how things should go, or want to give your opinion? Review! XD**


	5. 4, Impossible Threat

Bartok awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and clear headed. He looked at the room from his upside down state and slowly began to put the memories of the previous night together. He remembered scaring Demi half to death and her allowing him to stay the night. Then he remembered why he was there in the first place and cocked his head to examine the side of his chest. He smiled at the sight of the shrinking bruise. He hoisted himself back onto the surface of the desk and flapped his wings experimentally. It still stung a little, bit at least he could fly again without too much discomfort. He looked over at the bed on the other side of the room and found that it was empty. Noises could be heard from downstairs. He lifted himself into the air and followed the smell of food cooking not far away.

He found himself back in the kitchen that he had been taken to the night before. Demi stood leaning over the cooker with her back to him. Whatever she was making, it smelled great. He landed on the table and cleared his throat.

"Morning!"

She shrieked and span around on her heel, holding out a spatula defensively. Her eyes darted around looking for the speaker. Bartok exclaimed in surprise and held his hands above his head, frozen to the spot. She examined him for what seemed like eternity before she breathed and lowered her 'weapon'.

"Sorry," she breathes, forcing a smile, "I kind of forgot that you were…"

"Real?" he offered, giving on of his nervous laughs, "Well if you're real then I must be too and if you're seeing me in your dreams then I'd be a little worried, or flattered depending, but I would get that checked out if -"

"You hungry?" she interrupted, amused by his ramblings, he nodded, "I'm making some sausages now, do you eat them or…?"

He cringed with disappointment, "Nah I'm a fruit bat, ya see, so meat isn't really recommended. Don't get me wrong, I'll eat it if that's all ya got, I'm not one to cause trouble!"

She chuckled and sliced up another apple for him, "Here. Man, and I thought I was jittery."

He rolled his eyes as he took the fruit from her and starting munching away. He noticed that she was being more open with him now. Instead of gingerly edging the fruit towards him like last night she actually handed it to him. Demi went back to making her own breakfast and sat at the table opposite him and started eating. She smirked in fascination.

She didn't feel as nervous around him now. Well, not now that she knew that he wasn't a result of some concussion and had his reasons why he could talk and such. Plus, he had a point. He was nothing strange compared to herself.

"How's your side today?" she asked.

"Pretty good actually, I can fly again so that's a bonus. Lookie here," he said, lifting his wing so that she could see the faint mark clearly, "nearly gone already."

"I am really sorry about that, I wasn't trying to hit you." She reddened, ducking her head.

He shrugged, "Meh, stuff happens. Take it from personal experience. I'm just happy ya caught me, I was heading for a real disaster there!"

She swallowed hard and nodded, "So, uh… What's next for you then? Um, where are you going after this?"

He took the hint, "Oh, well uh, travel… I'm a big traveller; I hear that Spain is pretty nice this time of year…"

He didn't know what to say. But he felt like he couldn't tell her the truth that he actually didn't have anywhere to go and didn't even know the way to anywhere, let alone Spain. He would actually have preferred to stay in the house but she was clearly trying to get him to leave. It was her house and from the past experience he'd had with humans, he didn't want to get them angry.

However, Demi observed the little creature rambling on and noted instantly that he was lying. Her abilities that pulsed through her veins often gave her a little signal as to when someone was telling the truth or not. As she listened, her mind started to echo his thoughts, hearing them bouncing around within her own. He was lost, and alone. She could relate to that. But there was something else that she couldn't get a proper signal to, something that he was hiding. Not just from her, but also as if he was trying to hide it from himself.

"Bartok," she laughed, making him pause, "if you don't have anywhere else to go… You can stay here."

He tilted his head and clasped his hands together, "I know I'm going, I've outstayed my welcome especially after dropping in without warning an - Really?"

She chuckled at his eager tone, "Yeah… I could use the company."

He looked around, "Yeah I was wondering, aren't your parents here or somebody?"

She narrowed her eyes warningly, "I'd rather not talk about them."

He jumped to his feet and gave her a salute, "Yes Ma'am, no mention of the parents, will do! And a thank ya very much Ma'am."

Demi wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but chose to smile and nod in approval all the same. For the remainder of the morning, they spent their time talking. Demi was surprised as to how used she was getting to him. Only when he did something like flapping near her head or making little animalistic noises as he ate did she find her skin crawling. It was still the 'bat' thing that she wasn't comfortable with. It just still got to her.

Other than that, she found that he was a really funny person and had a lot of stories to tell her. But he'd often leave out details or jump around a lot, almost as if he was dancing around a topic that she wouldn't allowed to learn about. Nevertheless, she didn't question him. If he'd agreed to not talk about her parents, then she would respect his wishes not to talk about whatever he was hiding. No matter how much the curiosity and anxiousness was growing inside of her. But she suppressed it. After all, he was too much of a character to just focus on one little secret.

It had been at least a week since Bartok had taken up permanent residence with Demi, and it had been surprisingly easy to adjust to. Since her parents were barely ever home, and she rarely met up with Jazz due to her friends unusually close relationship with family, Demi pretty much spent all day at home with the little creature.

Bartok was just glad to have a place to call home again. That and to be around a human who didn't feel the need to squeeze the lift out of him or fling him against a wall out of anger. His stomach was always full and despite Demi being a little cautious of him every know and again, she was pretty easy to get along with and has actually started referring to him as a friend. Not many people had called him a friend before. Well, one. Just the one. So this was a welcome change in his life. Finally, he started like his wish to Baba Yaga was starting to come true. He had a new life, a new start and was making a new friend in a new home. No one knew about his past and that's how he planned to keep it. The fact that it was in a new time didn't bother him any longer. So what was that challenge that the witch had warned him about? He shrugged it off, maybe the woman had got it wrong, wouldn't be the first time…

"I'm going food shopping," she told him one day, "fancy coming along?"

He tilted his head from side to side, trying to make up his mind, "Hmm…"

She shrugged, "Okay, I'll just pick out all of fruit myself then. It's the green apples and purple grapes you like, right?"

His ears quirked and he jumped into the air, following her through the door, "Red apples and green grapes remember? In that case I'd better come along too." He perched in her shoulder once they were outdoors and arched his brow, "You always get me with that, why do you do that?"

She smirked, "Because it's funny."

He scowled at her to which she replied with a chuckle. Bartok hopped into the bag she was carrying to that he wasn't seen while Demi strolled down the streets, holding her mobile phone to her ear so that she didn't look like she was talking to herself when talking to him. It was a little trick that he had shown her.

As they were nearing the supermarket, they happened upon a little antique shop. Normally, Demi passed his without a second glance, but today, something caught her eye. It was right in the window and had a faint green glow surrounding it. It looked kind of like a camping light, but thinner and filled with an acid green light that looked almost fluid. Its base and lid were made from a dark metal, fashioned into skulls; a long chain was looped through the top of it. Demi paused, fascinated by the swirling motion of the lights inside it. She was sure that she could make out shapes; little winged figured that looked human for the most part. The longer she looked at it, the brighter it seemed to glow.

"… and I said to cousin Izzy, sure you may be a fruit bat, but stress gets to everyone and then one day, oomph, he just keeled over right there. You know what I mean?" He poked his head out from his hiding place, "Demi?"

He noticed that her eyes were unnaturally wide, a strange green infecting the lavender-blue. He flew out from the bag and hovered in front of her face. There was no reaction. She just carried on staring, straight through him. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and turned around. The sight of the item in the window was enough to make him cry out in horror and almost fall right out of the air.

No, that couldn't be here! He'd seen it smash into thousands of tiny pieces, there was no way that it could be right there in front of him! It was impossible!

"Oh no! Mayday mayday! Big problem here! Come back to Earth Demi, mayday!"

He turned back to Demi and started swatting at her cheeks with his wings, desperate to get her attention. For a moment, nothing happened. He gulped and took to desperate measures, swooping down to her clenched fist and gingerly sunk his teen into her knuckles. She started and snatched her hand away. The blue of her eyes returning fully. She glared at him.

"What was that for?"

He darted his eyes in panic, "My mistake, look, we gotta get outta here, okay, I'll explain later, okay? Please?"

She eyed him questioningly and looked back at the window.

"That's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, her voice becoming slow and trance-like.

"Huh? Oh it's a real beauty there, now we need to get away from here!" he swatted her face again and flew a few feet away from her down the street.

She snapped back to reality and narrowed her eyes on him, forced to follow him out of irritation.

"I know you're hungry but there's no need to bite me!"

He nodded and took whatever grumbles and complaints she had to throw at him, it was worth it. There was no way he was letting that thing back into his life and getting snapped at was a small price to pay. Half-way through the shopping trip, Demi noticed how quiet he was being and instantly started to feel guilty. Had she been to harsh on him?

"Sorry, I go on a bit…" he muttered.

Bartok rolled his eyes, "Nah I still hold the trophy there."

She nodded in agreement, then her mind drifted off into thought, "I think I might by that lantern thing on the way back, it was pretty cheap and looked gorgeous."

Bartok gulped, "B-but why? Lookie here there's pretty little lamps over there, why do you need that one? Please, do yourself a favour and forget about it!"

"What's got you so high-strung?"

"High-strung? Me? Pfft, you've got me mixed up with the wrong bat there Miss!" he scoffed, nervously chuckling as he wrung his hands together, "I just don't think that that… lantern… is such a good idea…"

She shrugged and felt her mind tick with mischief, "Okay then… I won't get it on the way back home."

He sighed with relief and sank down into the shopping bag. Thank goodness for that, he thought to himself. He didn't care where that thing went, but as long as it was far away from him, that was good enough. However, what he didn't realise that Demi had chosen her words very carefully. True, she had no intention of buying the hypnotic item on the way home…

But she didn't say anything about not buying it at another time…


End file.
